The Adventures of Tintin: The Queen Pin
by kscott790
Summary: Tintin's job takes him all around the world, and this time it has landed him in Canada. With the help of his old friends, and a few new ones, Tintin will embark on an epic new adventure facing danger, death, and maybe even love.
1. The Queen Pin (Part One)

**Hello, everyone.**

**It's been a long while since I last wrote a fanfiction, but as of recently I've noticed my love for The Adventures of Tintin has been renewed. After watching the most recent movie and a bunch of the old episodes, I was in love with the idea of the character Tintin and just new I had to write some fanfiction. So hold onto your hats, because this is about to get fun.**

**Couple things: **

**- Don't worry, this story is not distasteful: though if I feel something is a little more adult rated, I'll say so first in a warning before the story begins.****  
**

**- None of the original characters from The Adventures of Tintin comics, books, episodes, and/or movie represented in this story are not my idea. I did not create them, and I am not profiting off of using their likeness.**

**- This story takes place when Tintin is twenty-five. He's a little older than what the audience is used to, but this opens him up to having more experience, more reputation, and more likely to be searching for—even if subconsciously—a mate.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I encourage feedback and responses.**

* * *

The Adventures of Tintin: The Queen Pin (Part One)

The beat up Ford Tempo trudged wearily through the rain, mimicking the current personality of its driver. Katherine glared out the windshield, the wipers moving back and forth rapidly, as she made her way back to the Thames Times office building: the best newspaper in Ontario thanks to Katherine's enthusiasm for finding out all the answers.

This time Katherine felt she was onto something big. More and more cases about the abuse of a new drug were popping up everywhere. _They_ called it Crocodile, and after taking it through inhalation, injection, or smoking some gruesome things would begin to happen. Unfortunately for Katherine, the greater part of her day had been spent asking questions at the police station in two different cities, before sitting in a library and researching old newspaper articles for twelve hours, finding nothing to go on.  
She wanted to bust the crime wide open and find out who was behind this anarchy. She just didn't know where to start looking.

Katherine tried to shake the exhaustion away as she drove closer to Thames Times: right now she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in her dry, warm bed.  
And she would be if it weren't for her boss's new policy: a way of keeping track of employee's progress. Things had been slow with the paper later; Thames Times wasn't meeting its average revenue anymore, which was causing Head Office to consider cutback and lay-offs. Protocol now stated that _all reporters must file a productivity report every evening before being properly clocked out from work_. Which for Katherine meant having to drive across the city back to the office, fill out the paperwork telling her boss she had accomplished absolutely nothing at all today, before driving home with that last reminder of the wasted day to weigh on her mind.

* * *

Stepping through the front door, the water dripped from Katherine's jacket forming a tiny pool around her feet. Though she had run she felt like she was soaked to the bone. With the way it was coming down out there, it was nearly impossible to make it anywhere without getting soaked. Even with an umbrella.

"There she is!" Katherine's boss, and also the publisher of Thames Times, Mr. Davies greeted her as she was about to close the door to her office.

Katherine froze as worst-case scenarios started to play through her mind. Taking a deep breath, she turned to find Mr. Davies coming toward her in a hurry, which was quite terrifying considering the man stood at approximately 6'2 and was built like a wrestler.

"Sir, I know I've been promising you for a long time now tha-" she began.

"Hush now, lady," Mr. Davies interrupted, waving her started comment away. "I've got another job for you to be workin' on, like a side project of some kind." He smiles clasping a large Italian hand down on Katherine's slim shoulder. "I just got a call not too long ago from a famous Belgian reporter named Mr. Tintin. He's been workin' on this case that seems to have a lot in common with the one that you've been workin' so hard on lately." He squeezed Katherine's shoulder slightly as he peered down at her. This made her nervous.

_'Was he replacing me?!'_ her mind began to panic.

"-So I told him you could answer a few questions about the matter. I left all the information on your desk."

"What?" Katherine replied yanked her shoulder away sharply. She felt insulted. "You want me to just give him everything I've been working so hard on?"

Mr. Davies smiled, running a large, slightly hairy, hand through his thick black hair. "What 'everything', Kat? What kind of evidence do you really have? I read your productivity reports. I know what you do all day," he scoffed, placing a hat he had tucked under his arm on to his head. Embarrassed Katherine crosses her arm, her face beginning to feel hot. "It seems to me that maybe you could actually benefit from him, take evidence from his case to work toward your own." Mr. Davies began to walk toward the front door, forcing Katherine to follow if she wanted any answers from him.

"And how do you suppose I go about doing that?"

Mr. Davies smiled with a scoff as he looked down at his umbrella; it had been giving him a tougher time than usually today. "Come on now, Kat. I know you're engaged, but maybe it's about time you started using that girlish wit of yours to get yourself some answers." And with a wink he disappeared through the front door leaving Katherine to lock up.

Sitting down at her desk with a sigh Katherine ran her hands through her wet auburn hair. Rubbing her face she straightened herself up, tying the wet shoulder length hair on top of her head before carefully unpeeling the stickie-note attached to the middle of her computer screen.

Ms. Sybres,

Meeting with Mr. Tintin: tomorrow, April 18th. 12:30 pm

The Little Roaster Café, downtown.

With a sigh she stuck the note to the corner of her computer screen, before producing a productivity report from her desk drawer.

* * *

Quietly, Katherine opened the door to her apartment and snuck inside. Almost all lights, but the front hall, were off giving her stomach an eerie lurking sensation.

"Babe?" her boyfriend, Derek, called from the spare room.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied feeling defeated.

As Katherine set down her bag, she could Derek's feet pad up the hallway, his heals scuffing the hardwood floor with each step.  
A sympathetic smile appeared on his face as he rounded the corner. "Another late night?" he asked rhetorically, embracing her in tight hug. Katherine rolled her eyes with a smile as she leaned into him.

"You have no idea… My boss came to me tonight saying that he wants me to share what I know about the Crocodile case, with some reporter from Belgium."

"What do you mean?"

Katherine sighed. Pushing off his chest Katherine bent to untie her shoes. "I don't know. Mr. Davies approached me tonight and said a reporter from Belgium had contacted him—a Mr. Tim… Tintin. Something like that—saying that he, Tintin or what every, is also working on a case similar to mine and that he would like to ask a couple questions about what I know. You know, to help him along with busting this case open..."

"And?" Derek replied moving to the kitchen to begin reheating leftovers.

"So Mr. Davies told him I'd give him everything I know! This reporter is trying to steal my story." Katherine dropped her shoes on the floor begrudgingly before entering the kitchen.

"A Mr. Tintin, eh? That's a weird name" Derek said more to himself than Katherine. "Well that's just strange, why would he ask you to do that?"

Katherine ran the 'girlish wit' comment through her mind. "I have no idea," she lied. "I think he believes it'll help Thames Times become a part of something huge."

Derek places the plate of food in front of Katherine and kisses her forehead. "Hmmm, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. It always does."

"Yeah maybe… What are you still doing up?" It had finally clicked in that it was almost two in the morning.

Derek grunted, taking a seat across the table from her. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes, and his hair stuck up in every which way from his hand constantly rubbing and pulling at it.

"I'm just trying to get some work done. I've got a big medical final coming up next week, plus Mr. Faust wants results on the serum I've been working on by tomorrow afternoon," he sighed.

Katherine had forgotten about the serum. Only a month ago a letter had come in the mail for Derek, from a renowned Doctor from Columbia stating he needed Derek's help. He needed Derek to create a serum that would restore his strength. The Doctor claimed he felt he was on to something 'earth shattering' but was finding it hard to complete his work while cancer quickly riddled his body.  
He wasn't asking for a cure, just some borrowed time in order to make his life-long dream come true. And Derek had been working night and day ever since to accomplish the task.

"At least you're going to graduate soon. And from Medical School, with the highest grades of your class." Katherine replied in a cheery tone, trying to boost his spirits.

"You're right," Derek replied with a weak smile. "I'm going to bed though. I love you."

"Goodnight, baby. Thanks for the food." Katherine smiled before turning to her food with a frown after Derek has disappeared from sight.

She think everything was going to 'turn out', how could she? Some new reporter she's never even heard of was about to use her for something she had worked so hard on.

* * *

**That's it for now everyone. **

**I know it doesn't seem to be progressing very quickly so far, but I promise you, it's going to get pretty intense.  
Next chapter: Tintin and Snowy enter the story, while Katherine learns some very interesting news from talking with the Belgian reporter. **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to respond and give feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! (Now that there is actually an everyone to say hello to)**

**Here is the much anticipated Part Two of Tintin and Katherine's adventures in The Queen Pin. But before we start, a little opening letter: **

**First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone who had given me such great feedback and love so far. Everyone makes you feel pretty welcome around here on . A special shout-out goes to: Dancer1023, Pink-Pencil-Girl1303, TheDogLover, and one anonymous Guest that, for the wicked feedback.**  
**To all of those who have decided to favorite and/or follow my story, or favorite and/or follow me: Welcome, and I hope you enjoy what I've got for you.**

**I don't know how long this actually took to complete, but getting to read others Adventures of Tintin fanfictions and everyone's excited feedback, I knew I had to really sit down and figure out where this story was going.**  
**Luck for you, if you enjoy Part Two, Part Three will be up shortly after as it is already written- it just needs some serious editing work.**

**Without further adieu I give to you, The Queen Pin Part Two.**

* * *

The Advantures of Tintin:  
The Queen Pin (P.2)

Katherine waited patiently inside The Little Red Roaster, a pot of tea steeping on the table in front of her. She tapped her foot anxiously.

She could barely sleep the night before. In fact, she was barely sleeping at all already due to the case she was working on: throwing this interview on top ensured five hours of staring at stuccoed ceiling.  
Most of her morning had been spent reading the clock while occasionally checking the newspaper: toast and morning coffee left to go cold. Anxious and not wanting to seem unprofessional, Katherine had even arrived at The Little Red Roster café twenty minutes early. In her opinion, it was a sign of who was doing whom a favor. With time to spare, she decided to order a complimentary pot of tea for the interview. The, now, fifteen minutes she had left to sit through, before Mr. Tintin arrived, seemed the perfect amount of time for the tea to steep.  
Now she only hoped this Mr. Tintin liked tea.

Twenty minutes passed by, Katherine checking her wristwatch every ten minutes as she waited patiently. About to look down to find another five minutes passed, the Barista that had taken her order when she arrived slowly approached her table.

"Um, Mrs. Sybres?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Katherine frowned. She wasn't even married yet, and with all the "Mrs." talk she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the thought.

"A Mr. Tintin called. He said that he wouldn't be able to make it today, on account of what happened at the Pier this morning in Port Dover." The Barista shifted awkwardly in his spot. "He wanted me to tell you that he was truly sorry he couldn't make it."

For a moment Katherine could only sit in the booth in silence, unsure of what to do. She could feel anger building up inside of her, her face turning a bright red.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at the Barista from the corner of her eye.

"Um, yes." He replied nervously, tensing slightly as he stood under her scrutinizing gaze.

Suddenly Katherine slammed her fist against the table causing the Barista to jump and everyone to look at her. Digging through her bag she dropped a five dollar bill and some change on the table before standing up and apologizing to the young man. Turning swiftly away she left the cafe, the eyes of the other customers watching her as she went.

Getting into her car, Katherine gripped the steering wheel and shook it violently. Her body, instead of the car, moved back and forth causing her to realize of just how ridiculous she must looked. But she couldn't help it, she hadn't felt this angry in a long time.  
"In fact, my life had been pretty jerk free until 'Mr. Tintin' came along," she thought aloud before plunging the keys into the ignition and turning the car on in furious manner.

* * *

The Tempo barreled down Harbour Street, making it to Port Dover in the record time of one hour. Parking the car next to the pier, Katherine got out to scan the large group of people gathered about it—police, captains, news-crews, civilians. Store owners gathered in their doorways, staring in amazement and horror.

Katherine began to push her thin 5'6 body through the resilient crowd._ Tintin has to be in here somewhere. _she thought as she found herself wedged between two large men. Breaking through their wall of muscle and sweat, she paused amongst the middle of the crowd.  
She didn't even know who she was looking for. She had never researched Tintin upon receiving his information, nor did Mr. Davies provide her with a picture. She was hunting a complete stranger. Katherine sighed in defeat before pushing her way back out of the crowd, all of her frustration and anger dying away as she broke free from the smelly aggregation.  
Looking to see if she could make out what was happening, above the crowd she could see a large crane struggled to pull the bow of a small cargo ship, pointed toward the blue sky, out of the water.

"There's probably still a good story in all this," she thought aloud. "I could use something to give my boss; before I'm laid off or something."  
She tried looking for a way to get around the crowd and closer to the scene, but sighed in frustration when she found no such luck. Stepping closer to the edge of the pier, Katherine leaned out as far as she could, trying to see what had happened. In the water below though, she spied crates floating through the Lake. She smiled to herself_, maybe the crates will explain what happened here_.

Slowly she walked down the pier, farther from the incident, searching for a ladder that lead to the water—one of those old rust eaten ones that was built in case someone had fallen into the Lake.  
Carefully she climbed down the rusted ladder, the rungs somewhat slimy but sharp beneath her hands. The stench of rotten fish and algae filled Katherine's nostrils as she got closer to the crate floating in the green water.  
Reaching the bottom of the ladder, Katherine could now see a large hole in the side of the crate, slowly filling the wooden box with water with each small wave. Tightly gripping a rung with her right hand, Katherine extended her left toward the crate, trying to bring it closer. With every nudge to the crate though more water seeped in. She had no time to try and recover the whole box. Quickly she reached inside, tipping the broken edge into the water giving Katherine only enough time to snatch two tin cans from inside it, before the crate disappeared beneath the murky surface.

Suddenly Katherine's body jerked closer to the stinking water. The rung she held tightly to was beginning to come loose and was threatening to drop her into the cold, polluted waters below. Quickly she tucked the cans away in her jacket pockets. Trying to climb back up, the rung gave way under the downward pressure of her foot. With a last leap, her body slammed against the side of the pier, her fingertips gripping desperately to the concrete edge. She squeaked as she tried to pull herself up with no avail.

"Help" she said meekly, embarrassed of her situation. A dog barked in reply, its white face appearing over the edge to look down at her curiously. Happily the white fox terrier licked her fingers causing Katherine to giggle and loosen her grip. Determined not to fall into the water Katherine cursed at the dog, shewing him away from her. The dog barked angrily.

"Snowy!" A voice called in the distance.

Bit by bit Katherine's fingers slipped off the edge of the pier, but just as she felt she would scream, a pair of strong hands grasped her own.

"I've got you!" A boyish voice called to her as her savior pulled her up and over the edge of the pier and into his arms. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked causing Katherine to peer up into his adventurous blue eyes. They held her there for a moment before the young man made a funny face down at her.

"Thank you so much!" Katherine finally replied, pushing away from him and straightening herself out. "I definitely hadn't planned on a swim today." She smiled. The boy chuckled.

"But you're sure you're alright though?" he asked again, looking concerned. "I mean, your leg is bleeding quite badly," he noted pointing down to her blood soaked cargo pants.

_It must have happened when I slipped_ she thought, looking down in surprise at just how much blood there was.

"Here, let me help you."

* * *

Katherine sat on the edge of one of the large cement blocks that surrounded the pier, her legs hanging over the edge, as the young man carefully tended to her wound. The pier was nearly empty now—except for a few linger officers—as everyone had been asked to clear the area. The ambulance that had shown up to assist the situation seemed more than willing to allow the young man to use some supplies to clean and bandage her leg before they took off.

Katherine watched the young man as he worked around the wound, his somewhat rough and calloused hands cleaning the dried blood gently. The sleeves of his blue shirt were pushed up to his elbows, somewhat revealing the cuffs of the button down shirt underneath. His orange blonde quiffed hair slightly tickling her knee as he worked away.

"This may sting a little," he warned as he leaned back and applied peroxide to a small cloth. "What were you doing down there anyway?"Hhis curious blue eyes cocked up at her for a brief moment before looking back at the wound. Katherine winced and her body stiffened as he began to clean.

"Oh," she gulped. She had hoped he wouldn't ask. "I thought I saw something in the water." The young man peered up at her curiously, again. "I was wrong," she lied, shrugging her shoulders and cocking an eyebrow. Bobbing her head toward the ship she asked: "What happened anyways?"

"I'm not too sure yet." He began wrapping her leg. "The police around here won't tell me much, but a captain who was present at the time said an unscheduled cargo ship collided with the Port Dover cruise ship." He pulled the bandage tight causing Katherine to wince again. Suddenly it seemed like the young man was lost in his own head, his hands resting around her leg he had just bandaged. "Something else has to be going on though… The police don't just try and hide something like this for no reason. I wonder what was in those crates."  
Katherine watched him curiously. He was asking a lot of questions for just a civilian.

"Where did you say you were from again?" She asked rolling down her pant leg. The little white dog barked and jumped around the young man's feet as he stood.

"Oh, outside of Canada actually. I came here from Belgium, to gather evidence for a sto-"

'Belgium' Katherine thought to herself. "Belgium. You! You're the reporter my boss asked me to meet with today!" Her subsided anger bubbled up inside of her again. "You... How dare you waste my time!" Katherine nearly shouted, stabbing Tintin's chest with her finger at every word. The fox terrier by his heels begins to growl.

* * *

**Well now, this seems like a pretty good place to stop for now.**  
**Don't worry, Part Three will be up soon and it's going to be a long one. I just hope I can fit the whole of Part Three without having to separate it into two parts.**

**Oh I wonder, I wonder. What will happen next? Does Katherine hate him? Will they be rivals or friends? Will any of it even matter?**  
**Who knows?**  
**Oh wait, I do. So stick around if you want to find out what's to come for Katherine, Tintin, Snowy, and the rest of the gang.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
